<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she came back by Karkat_kinnie_on_main</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121231">she came back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkat_kinnie_on_main/pseuds/Karkat_kinnie_on_main'>Karkat_kinnie_on_main</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scary Godmother (Movies), Scary Godmother Series - Jill Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, fic no one asked for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkat_kinnie_on_main/pseuds/Karkat_kinnie_on_main</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Marie/Orson (Scary Godmother)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she came back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannah Marie hadn't been to the fright side since she was 7, the young girl is in her early 20s. jimmy and his friends are in their 30's now, their biggest Halloween concerns are costumes for their own kids. Katie and Deryl have been married for some time and they have a lovely daughter named Janna. Only 5 years old. Bert has become a major league player, and jimmy is well...jimmy.  Hannah is a vet, fresh out of college. she lives in a stable apartment. 2 bedrooms, a bathroom. the whole 9. however, she's seemed to have trouble with romance. her last endeavor, a gothic girl she met at a sorority bash, turned down a quite sour note. of course, that's a story for another day. It's Halloween night, and there she was, settled into a glass of wine and a movie marathon. Halloween just hasn't felt the same for a long while, maybe it's because she's not a kid anymore? what made it so magical back then, strangely, she couldn't remember. she remembered being with jimmy, Daryl, Bert, and Katie. she remembered being a fairy princess, but...what else? she vaguely remembered having old stuff from her childhood shoved into a box when she moved in. maybe that would provide some memories. pausing whatever 80s horror film was on, she crept towards her bedroom where it would most likely be hidden. in the large closet, behind work clothes, casual clothes. jackets, etc. there was a box. peeking out from the open flaps was a familiar paper crown. a smile found its way onto Hannah's face as she pulled out the infamous costume. as she sat it down, a glint of silver caught her eye. what was that? she looked in to see a key, it shined in the light as if it had just been cleaned. she didn't recognize it, it wasn't her old house key. it was strangely large. what did it unlock? her fingers grazed the cool metal and with a start a burst of electricity shot through her. a shiver went down her spine. slowly, she picked up the key and firmly grasped it. it was there, it was real. all the memories flooded back like a tsunami as she burst into laughter. scary godmother's house! how could she forget about the fright side? quickly she threw on some presentable clothes and rushed to find the nearest keyhole. the magic key fit like a glove into the small lock and the door opened into a swirl of colours and sparkles. Hannah felt as if she could cry, she ran full speed through the lights, and on the other side, she was in the all too familiar living room. it hadn't changed a bit, she looked around, taking in the surroundings with a wide grin.</p><p>"Hannah Marie?", a voice said in surprise. she turned around to see none other than Mr. skully pennibone.  Hannah felt the tears brimming at her eyes as she encased the skeletal friend in a hug. "I'm so happy to be back", she exclaimed. Skully called out for scary godmother who came flying out of the kitchen. Hannah turned around with a start, there she was. looking practically the same, not a wrinkle in sight. the witch gasped, fluttering around to get a good look at the young woman. "great jumping garbanzo beans is it really you", she whispered. Hannah looked at her with just as much bewilderment. the woman had always been somewhat of a second mum. they gave each other a warm hug. "It's been... jegus it been almost 16 years Hannah", the frizzy-haired fright scolded. "I had forgotten", Hannah sighed sheepishly. "the main thing is you're here now, just in time for the party", Skully exclaimed with a little shimmy. "oh dear, you have to meet Corneilius", he exclaimed. at the sound of his name, a young-looking man peeked his head around the corner. he seemed to be a ghost. the apparition floated into the room, placing a transparent arm around skully. "this is my dazzling boyfriend, we call him Neil for short". Neil waved slightly, he looked rather nervous. "I've never actually spoken to a human before", he said cautiously. "well it's a pleasure to meet you", Hannah smiled warmly. "now, come help me with the monster-rella sticks", scary godmother proclaimed, dragging Hannah to the kitchen</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>